Phineas and Ferb Befriend the Turtles
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Phineas and Ferb/Ninja Turtles Crossover. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella befriend the turtles. Bad summary. Candace/Leo, Isabella/Mikey. Random couples.
1. The Move

_**Chapter One: The Move**_

**Hey! First crossover! Please be nice! **

**Please enjoy!**

**Alexandria (me) is April's sister!**

**Point of Views!**

_Isabella_

I walked towards Phineas and Ferb's house. My mom said that there were some news that her and Phineas's mom need to tell Phineas, Ferb, Candace and I.

So, when we arrived, and I saw everyone, as usual, I said:

"Whatchya doing?"

"Oh, there you are!" Mrs. Flynn-Flecher said.

"Linda!" my mom exclaimed.

"Okay. What is the news? I have a date with Jeremy I gotta get to." Candace said, walking into the room.

"Okay. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, we are moving to New York City." Mrs. Flynn-Flecher said.

"WHAT?" Candace asked-yelled.

"Um, mom." I asked my mom.

"Yea?" She asked.

"What's this gotta do with me?" I asked.

"You are moving with them." My mom said.

"I'm moving with Phineas and Ferb?" I asked, happily.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Candace asked.

"Sorry Candace." I said.

"It's fine." Candace said bitterly.

"So, I guess I should get packed?" I asked.

"Oh yes." my mom said.

"I'm gonna go start to pack." I said, then ran to my room and packed as much as I could.

The next day, the moving truck came and picked our stuff up. We moved to new york, and got settled.

**Hey! Sorry it was short. I promise the next one will be longer. **

**At least I hope it is...**


	2. Candace and Iabella meet Leo and Mikey

_**Chapter Two: Isabella and Candace meet Leo and Mikey**_

**Hey! Another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**As always, enjoy!**

_Candace_

"Jeremy, I just can't have a long-distance relationship." I said to Jeremy through the phone. Isabella and I were walking around in the mall, bonding.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"It's just... long-distance relationships don't EVER work out!" I explained.

"Fine. Just, call me every once in in awhile." Jeremy said.

"Got it. Bye Jeremy!" I said, then hung up.

"So, I guess you broke up with Jeremy?" Isabella asked.

"Yea. But there's plenty of fish in the sea!" I said. We passed a store with cute ninja outfits.

"And I think we should start learning to defend ourselves." Candace said.

"Me too. Ninjitsu maybe?" Isabella suggested.

"Sure! And I know JUST the place to find ninja outfits!" I said.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Isabella_

Candace and I went into a store to get ninja outfits so we could learn ninjitsu. We came out a few minutes later, holding bags. I had bought a prpleish-pink one and Candace bought a red one.

"We are sooooo gonna look fashionable when practicing ninjitsu!" Candace said, walking backwards. I went wide-eyed.

"Candace! Look-" I said, before she bumped into a guy wearing a hat, glasses, a trench coat, and shoes. I ran over to the dogpile of Candace and the guy. Another guy ran towards them to. He was also wearing a hat, glasses, trench coat and shoes.

"Candace!" I called, helping candace up.

"Leo!" the other guy said, helping the tripper over.

"I am so sorry Miss." the tripper said, walking over to Candace.

"It's okay." Candace said.

"Hello! I'm Isabella-" i walked and stood next to candace. I was only a few inches shorter then her "-and this is Candace. We just moved here from Danville."

"I'm Michelangelo-" the helper said. He was only a few inches shorter than the tripper "-and this is my brother Leonardo. But call me Mikey!"

"Please, feel free to call me Leo." the tripper said.

"So, you said you were new?" Mikey asked.

"Yea. Why?" I asked.

"Know defence?" Leo asked.

"No. We were gonna try to find a ninjitsu master." Candace said. "You know... to train us?" Leo and Mikey looked at each other and Leo nodded his head. They looked at us.

"You're in luck, dudettes!" Mikey said.

"We train in nijitsu, and have a master, who's also our father." Leo said.

"You think he'd like to train us?" I asked nervously.

"Yea. But promise you won't tell of his existence to ANYONE." Mikey said.

"We promise." Candace and I said at the same time.

"Okay. Follow me." Leo said. Me, Candace, and Mikey followed him.

**At least it was a little longer! He he...**

**Please don't kill me!**


End file.
